


The Best Taste

by hotcocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: domestic // date</p>
<p>Kyoutani and Yahaba have a movie night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of fits both prompts! It isn't much, just some light-hearted fluff, but I really wanted to get something out for day 5, especially since I missed day 4 (sorry!). But, I still hope you enjoy, and as always, thanks so much for reading! <3

“I can’t believe we’re watching Beauty and the Beast _again,”_ Yahaba teases fondly as he plops down on the couch next to Kyoutani, who’s holding out the blanket so that Yahaba can snuggle under it with him.

“Shut up, you love it,” Kyoutani replies as he shoves his hand into the bowl of popcorn Yahaba’s holding.

“I love _you,”_ Yahaba says smoothly, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

Kyoutani snorts. “I know, but _I’m_ not the one who suggested we watch it this time.”

Yahaba eyes Kyoutani’s hand full of popcorn warily. “You better not wipe your gross buttery hands all over the blanket again,” he whines instead of acknowledging Kyoutani’s logic.

Kyoutani pretends to consider it, then shrugs. “Fine, but only ’cause it’s my blanket.”

“Kentarou!” Yahaba shrieks, smacking Kyoutani’s shoulder with his free hand. Kyoutani just giggles.

“Shh, it’s about to start,” he says, appeasing Yahaba with a quick peck on the cheek. Yahaba huffs indignantly, but he’s smiling too.

The first few minutes of the movie are peaceful, but it’s just the calm before the storm. Kyoutani, as always, desperately tries to stop Yahaba from singing along with every song in the movie, which—not for the first time—results in the popcorn spilling onto the floor as a pleading Kyoutani tries to cover Yahaba’s mouth and a laughing Yahaba tries to push him away.

“I’m trying to enjoy a movie, not make my ears bleed,” Kyoutani complains unhappily.

“I have a beautiful singing voice!” Yahaba argues lightly, planting a foot on Kyoutani’s chest and pushing him to the other side of the couch.

“Your English is _terrible,”_ Kyoutani counters, shoving Yahaba’s leg to the floor and lunging for his face again.

“Blame my tutor,” Yahaba says with a grin, grabbing Kyoutani’s hand and thwarting his attempts to silence him by lacing their fingers together. Kyoutani reluctantly relaxes back into Yahaba’s side.

“Well, if your tutor is doing such an abysmal job, maybe he’ll just stop bothering,” he grumbles, turning back towards the screen. Yahaba shuts his mouth and snuggles in closer to Kyoutani.

Kyoutani, as always, pretends that he’s not crying at the end of the movie, and Yahaba, gentleman that he is, mercilessly teases him for it.

“Just because _you’re_ a soulless demon…” Kyoutani mutters as he pushes himself off the couch to pick up the mess of popcorn on the floor.

“What does that say about you, then, Kentarou?” Yahaba croons sweetly, kneeling down across from him to help.

“That I have terrible taste,” Kyoutani replies bluntly.

“Then I guess we have that in common,” Yahaba bites back, standing up to take the bowl of cold, dirty popcorn into the kitchen. Kyoutani follows him and wraps his arms around Yahaba’s waist, nuzzling into his neck.

_“I have the best taste,”_ he says in English.

“Hmm,” Yahaba hums, eyes twinkling as he turns around to wrap his arms around Kyoutani’s neck, “next time you want to compliment someone without them knowing, you should pick someone who doesn’t have such an amazing English tutor.”

Kyoutani flushes bright red and Yahaba grins. “Shut up,” Kyoutani mutters as he leans in to press his lips to Yahaba’s.

Yahaba tightens his hold around Kyoutani and smiles into the kiss. _No,_ he thinks to himself, _**I** have the best taste._


End file.
